


Come On Home

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP. </p><p>Derek's cousin Alcide comes to take Derek home with him to Mississippi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> I own nothing. Just messing about for fun.
> 
> Un-beta'd. 
> 
> There might be more of this coming. (There is probably more of this coming.)
> 
> Started pre-kanima. Jackson is a werewolf. Edited to add Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.

“Derek! Derek, were you at?” The big voice boomed from the porch of the Hale house and Derek emerged from the woods where he had been blowing off steam to see his cousin Alcide waiting for him. He hadn’t properly seen Alcide or anyone from that side of the family since the funerals. Alcide is the only one who really tried to keep in touch. Even though he hadn’t seen Alcide in a few years, he recognized him all the same. He hadn’t changed—same face, same scent. 

Derek resisted the urge to use his supernatural agility to bound over to his cousin, like a pup. He hadn’t been near anyone he could call family in so long and his wolf misses the familiarity of it. He misses the familiarity of of it. Still, he meanders casually to the porch. Alcide doesn’t look impressed. But he still clapped a big hand down on Derek’s shoulder in greeting. Derek doesn’t flinch.

“I heard about Laura.” Derek flinches away at that and resists taking two steps back. “For what’s worth I’m sorry.” Alcide doesn’t look away but Derek can’t keep looking back at him. No one who has told him this so far has actually known Laura, until now; no one who has told him this so far was actually sorry for the loss of Laura, a girl they knew, instead of just being sorry that Derek lost her. It makes something inside of him crack.

“You should come to Jackson with me.” Derek decided that it was a good time to disappear into the house, but Alcide just follows him. “Werewolves ain’t made to be alone. We go mad.” And isn’t that just great. Maybe Uncle Peter wouldn’t have turned into a murdering psychopath if he and Laura had just stayed close.

“I’ve got a pack.” Derek starts to stalk around the house and Alcide just waits in the burnt out shell of the living room, like a parent waiting for a child to stop having a tantrum.

Derek’s been too busy traipsing about the house to hear Stiles jeep pull up, but he’s just making his way through the living room for the second time, navigating around Alcide, when Stiles comes in. Alcide sniffs. 

“Is this why you’re trying so hard to stay?” Alcide looked at Derek quizzically.

“It’s not like that.” And really, it isn’t. He house had been quite earlier and he ghosted his way into Stiles room and they had talked and Stiles had managed to octopus Derek into a hug, before he left, and maybe it was a little bit like that. “It’s not like that.” Alcide didn’t look like he was buying it. Stiles looked between the two like he was trying to figure out exactly why the older man was there.

“This your pack?” Alcide raises an eyebrow at him, still looking like he’s just waiting for Derek to fold.

“You’re bigger than Derek.” Stiles speaks finally blinking up Alcide.

“This is my cousin. Alcide from Mississippi.” Derek drew the words out slowly and staccato, warning Stiles to stay out of it.

Of course, Stiles didn’t take the hint. “Are you a werewolf, too? Are you an alpha? Did you Derek when he was a kid? or a pup? or a cub? or you know a werebaby? What’s Mississippi like? I’m Stiles from California.” And Alcide gets that look on his face that he gets when he’s dealing with a slightly endearing pup. 

Then the rest of the pack is piling in: Jackson and Scott and Allison and Isaac and Erica and Boyd and Lydia and that kid Danny that Jackson had told but Derek wasn’t quite sure about yet. As it is, he’s not quite sure how Alcide will take the lot of them.

“This is my pack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [i] “You’re like a bear cub playing with new born kittens, arntcha?” [/i]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beta'd. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long.

“You’ve met Stiles. The rest of them are Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Scott, and Allison.” Derek reluctantly introduces them all. He can’t think of a way that this will end well.

Alcide looks over the group with an appraising eye. “You have your pack meetings in a death trap.” It’s just as much of a challenge as a question. He wants to see how this pack responds. They could be stupid kids who think the rickety structure is a cool, adventurous place to hang out, but maybe they realize how completely unhealthy the whole thing is.

“He’s the alpha.” Jackson shrugs as if that explains everything, but he still manages to look recalcitrant in a want to be GQ model sort of way.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t say nothing.” Alcide grimaces. An alpha whose pack doesn’t voice their concerns is a weak alpha leading a weak pack. Pack falls in line when they have to, but if there is something they think the alpha hasn’t thought of it’s there job to voice it, for the good of the pack.

Jackson rolls his eyes like it’s the simplest thing ever. “He gets broody.” And also like it’s the most annoying.

“And when he gets broody, he gets scary.” Stiles nods fervently.

That get’s Alcide’s attention real quick like. “Derek, you been getting violent with these pups?” He stands to loom over his younger cousin. Hoping to all hope that the boy has more control than that. Derek shifts from foot to foot, as if he’s trying to think of what would be the right answer and that tells Alcide all he needs to know.

Still it doesn’t hurt that Isaac pipes up with a “Yes,” when it becomes clear that Derek’s answer isn’t going to be forthcoming.

“No.” Derek’s rebuttal is quick on the heels of Isaac’s accusation.

Isaac stares at Derek and Alcide gets the feeling that the boy is wondering what crazy world Derek is living in. “You broke my hand.”

“You did slam my head into a steering wheel.” Stiles raises a hand with only one long finger pointing upwards, emphasizing his point.

“You did throw me into a tree.” Scott shrugs.

“And you threw me across a room.” Erica adds. “No bid deal, but it happened.”

Alcide turns to Lydia who seems to be next in this line of ratting out Derek. Her response is deadpan. “Unlike that lot, I’m not an idiot. He hasn’t touched me.”

Derek does manage to look ashamed of himself. An Alcide softens, but still cuffs him on the head. “You’re like a bear cub playing with new born kittens, arntcha?” These pups are still too new fragile for the harsh way that Derek was used to.

Stiles nods thoughtfully. “It is a bit like that actually.” He shuts up quickly as soon as Alcide turns to look at him, as if expecting some sort of retribution for speaking and the cinches it.

“You’re coming to Jackson.” Alcide insists. “A pup like you, is no alpha.” If they hurry, the lot of them can be packed by on the road by nightfall. He’ll have to rent a van to fit them all, but it’s a necessary evil. 

“I’m not a pup.” Derek frowns, voice half growl as he crosses his arms over his chest, in what in any other situation would be a threatening manner, but it’s not when Alcide is standing over him looking like a weary parent.

Jackson has to bite back a laugh. 

“You sure do act like one, boy,” Alcide smirks at him before turning to Derek’s pack. “And that goes for the lot of ya. We can’t be leaving ya here to look after yourselves, you’d destroy the place.” 

He pauses. “Y’all are coming to Jackson, too.”


End file.
